


Lucid Dreaming

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: 我将在梦中见你，而你却对此一无所知。[1]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	Lucid Dreaming

又在梦中惊醒了。  
接连一个星期的失眠将本来就时常熬夜的孤爪研磨折磨到白日里连翘三节课都补不回夜里缺少的睡眠时间，掀开被子坐起身，如果房间里是亮着灯的话，大概能看到他紧紧皱起的眉头。听说人总是会在睡梦中见到在日常生活中甚至都记不住长相的和自己擦肩而过的人，常年低头走路的习惯让他的梦里充斥着各种行人匆匆忙忙走过的场景和地上的花花草草，从来没有出现过除了自己以外的人的脸。  
除了，几天前开始闯入梦境里的那个人。  
严格算起来只可以当成是朋友的朋友的朋友，宽松来讲也能算是朋友，是对手学校的同级生，在各自队伍里打同一个位置，真要回忆起来的话，好像常常都是隔着一层球网去注视那双眼睛。  
也就是这双连续几晚出现自己梦里的眼睛，乍一看也许近乎于漆黑，只要有一丝光亮稍微映照下来，就能看到很漂亮却完全不透明的墨绿色，藏在一层绿色之后的侵略性足以令孤爪研磨霎时间进入警惕状态，如同察觉到危险侵袭的猫科动物，毛发竖立，一触即发。  
但又从某种意义上，曾经嗅到了同类人的气息，以游戏手柄在庞大世界的世界观下操纵一切走向的人和选择了利用黑白格棋盘与棋子布下天罗地网的人，追根溯源大抵都能用谋士来称呼。  
有一种说法叫同族嫌恶，孤爪没有将自己在面对这个人的紧绷感归到这个说法里，他更愿意认为是因为自己对人类这个群体的厌恶。孤爪研磨讨厌人，讨厌一对一的对话，讨厌多对一或者一对多的对话，人群或是个体都令他厌恶，人永远都在交流，他们持续地无法停止地交换着很大程度上都是零价值的讯息。说厌恶可能过分了一些，大概只是需要一段足够的距离，足够保证他的安全感的距离。  
被准确猜到了下一步做法的时候，是距离被突然消灭的时候。  
他当时愤怒了，有股很陌生而猛烈的情绪从胸口翻涌上来，不是被看穿或者揭穿的窘迫，只是一种「这是我的局」的领地意识，甚至听到了对方脑海中吵闹无比的思考的声音，而这个很声音从那一秒开始就再也没有停止过。其实早早应该承认这个人是很特别的，即便是用独一无二这样的形容词都不过分的特别，孤爪研磨能够听到对方无声的思虑，这些复杂的思考会同一时间以声波的形式进入他的耳朵，震动着耳膜，挑战着神经。

只要两个人对上眼神，他就能听到他的心。

只是这个秘密他并没有在十七岁的那个当下就察觉，也没有在十八岁和他们学校的最后一场练习赛上察觉，更没有在大学入学试验的考场外意外重逢的时候察觉，真正意识到的时间，是距今天不过短短七天之前的一场葬礼上。  
去世的人是文学系某位很有风格的教授，上一年的公选课孤爪选了他的俄国文学导论，倒不是对课程安排里写着的契诃夫和屠格涅夫感兴趣，只是搜集了各方的信息发现只有这位教授的课和另一节分析哲学导论比较容易过关，那在文学课和哲学课之间，自然还是选了前者。  
「你们知道吗，死亡与不幸一样，都只是很普通的事情，无法被看作重大。」教授在第一节课引导所有人翻开原著之前便微笑着这样说。  
「如果要终结，我希望是一个春光烂漫的五月。」后来学期末结课的那一天，教授又一次微笑着说。

为什么一定是春天，当时课上就有学生问他，教授举起手里的书翻开来念道：「春天来了。这是一个爽朗可爱的春天，既没有风雪，也不是变幻莫测。这是一个植物、动物和人类皆大欢喜的少有的好春天。」[2]  
所以，为什么不是春天呢？

时间便来到了这一年的五月，他吞下了足以被反上来的呕吐物噎到失去呼吸能力的安眠药，以一个相对祥和的状态躺在阳台的摇椅上去到了另一个世界，没有人知道理由，却又自然而然地觉得是理所应当的。  
有些人觉得他性格乖僻又过于不寻常，不知如何与他相处，但另一些人却因为同样的理由追随着他，孤爪研磨不是追随者亦不是反对派，只是听说了教授的告别仪式在那间他生前常去的咖啡馆，没反应过来的时候就已经走到了门口。站在门外，隔着一层玻璃看到了那个人，距离上一次遇见已经过去了大约两年，在对上眼眸之前习惯性地躲开，又在再次抬头的时候接上了视线。

只是偶然，过于偶然的偶然。

因为下一秒明明没有在店内的孤爪研磨却听到了清晰的仿佛直接从自己的脑海里传出来的声音，他不知道他正在说的悼词究竟是什么，但却听到了那个人的和先前无异的温润平和的嗓音。  
——站在这里为教授举起杯的所有人都希望他得神庇佑，他看到人们如此或许只会笑出声，自我了结从最初始就是罪大恶极，放弃主早就的生命是罪孽，是抵抗，是不满，可我仍希望他得到千千万万的祝福，生与死是作为一个个体至根本的权利，已经不可能选择降生的话，又为何不能够选择如何求死。死本身不是罪孽，不是不幸，更不是重大的事。「生活战胜了死亡，死亡战胜了生活，哪个是主格，哪个是宾格？」[3]如果他读这段话，他会想什么？  
推开了门，门上的铃铛晃动着响了起来，里面的人回过头来，站在最前讲话的人停了两秒又继续说了下去，这一刻孤爪研磨确定了，他的确听到了那个似乎不存在的声音，来自另一个人为说出口的话。站在原地听着脑海里那句「如果可以我会羡慕教授的自由」的时候他转身离开了，为这个类似于特异功能一般的能力而吃惊，也因为不知所措。  
这一日隔着一层玻璃，或是那一日隔着一层球网，对他而言都完全相同。只是越发不知所措那个人却更多次地出现在了自己的梦里，深夜里沙哑的声音，无声地念出了他的名字——  
赤苇京治。

为什么偏偏是这个人？

被梦境折磨到第七天严重睡眠不足以至于只能依靠意志力支撑结束了满课的一天，此时的孤爪研磨却还面临着两日后就要完成的一份课堂展示报告，大约是困到一定程度所以反而异常的清醒，搬了一堆资料坐在图书馆最角落的位置上，从傍晚埋头待到了夜里。这份清醒是被饥饿打败的，察觉到看电脑屏幕都有些重影的时候才想到了应该去吃东西。走出图书馆大门摘下耳机听到了自己的肚子发出了抗议，一边打着呵欠一边往最近的一家711走过去，吃个饭团就回去睡觉吧。  
「真巧。」  
转过身，是抱着一本厚厚的硬皮原著戴着黑框眼镜，手里也拿着一个饭团准备结账的赤苇。  
「哦，真巧。」  
如同这二十年间与人相处时所做的事一样垂着眼睛，只去注意角度往下约四十五度范围内的事物，孤爪不想再听到什么不应该听到的声音。  
在同一所大学都已经念到第三年了，因为是完全不同的专业，所以满打满算加上两队OB的聚会碰见的次数也不会超过一只手，在一个月内遇见了两次简直是过分的巧合，与其说两个人都不善言辞喜好沉默，不如说两个人只是都不热衷于交流，把距离感当作最后防线的孤爪自然不会让一个简单的眼神击溃这条防线。  
客套似的说了一些没有什么价值的话，他们坐在便利店里，有一大部分的时间都是在看着外面那个因为故障所以不停闪着的路灯，一明一暗，像是正在切开静谧的夜。单独两个人的场合好像是从来没有过的，昏黄的路灯在孤爪研磨没有补染的那部分黑色头发上撒上了金色，随意地在脑后扎起来，碎发落下来。  
「你看起来很困。」赤苇说。  
「这个点不困的人比较奇怪吧。」孤爪在说话时候还低着头戳着饭团的包装袋。  
两个人明明都有一万个理由可以离开，奇怪的是却在等对方先提出再见，摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，赤苇闭上了眼睛，这时候才敢稍微将视线移高一些去看他，微蹙的眉心和颤抖的睫毛，纤长的手指以及修剪得恰到好处的指甲，这是不算长久的排球生涯让他们养成的好习惯，没有很刻意的，却还是时常会注意手指的保养，和很多年前一样。

蓦地睁开，像是电流再次接通了，孤爪在听到声音之前先起了身急匆匆向外走。赤苇伸手要叫他的时候刚好握住了他的手，惊地直接向后退一步猛地弹开的孤爪，下意识说：「不要碰我。」  
看到赤苇慢慢下撇的嘴角，他又不想开口辩解自己并没有任何想表达讨厌的意思，他只是，只是还没有找到应对这个情况的办法。  
「对不起。」穿过便利店的自动门，他攥紧了自己的衣角消失在夜色里。  
留意到凳子边落下的背包，赤苇弯腰把拿起来，不紧不慢地向着孤爪离开的方向走着，在信号灯闪着的路口叫住停下的他，急促的呼吸声在过于安静的街道上显得异常清晰，好像在耳边一样。  
越是走近他就是越是向后退，一辆疾驰的车就在他身后半米不到距离，跨上去一把将他拉回头，赤苇这一次是真的带上了关切的语气开口询问道：「你怎么了？」  
「没有怎么，」把赤苇提着的背包接过来，孤爪用前额发挡着自己的半张脸，「什么都没有。」  
「刚刚那样很危险。」赤苇用指尖拨开他的头发，稍微弯了一点腰。  
——我很担心。  
「我不需要担心。」孤爪没有意识到自己是在回复赤苇内心的话，说出口以后才愣住了，身后的信号灯跳成了绿色，他再一次地逃跑了。

没有必要，这份距离感没有必要被抹去。

他在不安，是因为他很认同刚刚在便利店走开之前他从赤苇那里听到的一段话。  
——很多时候人在感觉空虚同无趣之前是因为人有爱但爱却无处可放，迫切地想要去热爱什么的心情，他好像也没有。  
这个「他」指的是自己，孤爪研磨清楚地知道赤苇指的就是自己，知晓了对方从自己的身上也嗅到了同类人的气息的一刻，他在不安的同时感到了欣喜，没有人不期待同伴，在意识到自己这份欣喜之后他才意识到了不安，同伴意味着距离感的消解，意味着他必须放弃一层防线才能够得到同类人的相伴。

那宁可什么都不要。

但是梦境让他无法抗拒，梦里被赤苇紧握住的手和指尖轻轻抚摸过手心的感觉都宛如真实发生的事情一般，一点一点地陷进去，沉睡的孤爪当是美梦，清醒的孤爪当是噩梦，但是他明知道自己没有一丝一毫的厌恶之情，却执意只当是噩梦，醒不来的噩梦，连心跳声都是罪恶的。  
再次入睡的时候，触感从手心慢慢爬到了身体上，对上的眼神只隔着一个鼻尖的距离。他扯着床单弓起背惊醒，粘腻的汗水、过高的体温和平复不了的呼吸以及来自腰部的酸痛感都令他愤怒，领地被侵占了，被完完整整地全部侵占了，像是被他人当作了无处可放的爱的暂存地。  
还是说是他自己把赤苇当成了暂存地？

等到孤爪研磨逐渐习惯于由这个梦境带来的一切愉悦的时候已经是在学校的最后一个月了，好像把日常生活里抽离出的情感在深夜都彻底释放了一般，他可以选择抛弃抗拒感与距离感，因为孤爪不认为自己不需要同类人，甚至说他迫切地渴求着同伴。  
参加完毕业典礼，傍晚时候从红门前最后一次经过，他们遇见了，距离上一次又过去了将近两年，只是并没有好久不见的感觉，真要说的话，倒是昨晚刚刚见过面。  
「一起吃饭吗？」赤苇主动邀请道。  
附近的餐厅都被应届生们挤得满满当当，对人群有着本能的拒斥心理的孤爪，在差不多要走到自己公寓前的时候说：「还是叫外卖吧。」  
于是便从便利店提了两打听装的啤酒，两个人一起上了楼。赤苇曾经来过这里一次，还是因为某次聚会结束后帮着孤爪一起把喝醉了的黑尾送过来，但也只是站在门口然后就离开了。公寓里什么都没有，只有一张必要的床，游戏手柄，各类游戏机还有几台显示器都在地上放着，和先前设想的几乎没有太大的差别。  
盘腿坐着一边吃着刚刚送到的外卖，一边喝着啤酒，长久以来在躲眼神方面已经练就出了纯熟的技巧，孤爪很巧妙地在交流的同时避免不去看到对方的眼睛，仿佛眼神接触就是控制着他距离感的关键一样。  
孤爪早早知道了赤苇进入出版社工作的事情，而赤苇也早早知道了孤爪创业的事情。真正的交流其实比今天的这一次要更早，他们却还是说着对方已经了解到的信息，若是在很久以前的孤爪研磨看来，这只是浪费时间的做法，但他不知道为什么自己就是知道了。

拆开第二打啤酒的时候天色已经完全暗了下来，赤苇站起身准备打开灯，熟门熟路的样子好像很久以前就来过一般，或者说是来过不止一次一样。这边有些喝多了想站起来去趟洗手间的孤爪踩到了坐垫滑了一跤，连带着还没按下开关的赤苇一起倒在了地上。  
这下是又躲不开了，额头撞上了赤苇的眼镜框，他就伸手拿掉了眼镜，另一只手抚上孤爪的脸颊，吻上他的嘴角，舔去了啤酒沫。  
——亲吻。  
再一次地，孤爪研磨准确无误地听到了赤苇京治的心。  
在被触碰到最不应当被抚摸的地方时，他彻底忘记了自己不是在做梦。

像是窥见了另一个人最深一层的秘密一样，赤苇京治从一开始就知道自己可以走进他的梦里，凛冽的寒冷的遍地都充斥着孤独的号角声，那是他第一次看到的孤爪的梦境，风雪遮蔽着的大地之下有翻涌的热度，是无数份渴求与无数份欲求，这同那刺伤人的孤独感一样都是属于他的。  
就像生和死，都是属于教授的。  
教授在那个春天选择了终结，赤苇也在那个春天选择了拥抱孤爪。  
起先连自己的手都是冰冷的，但他的身体是滚烫的，赤苇以为自己在融化他，每每醒来的一刻，两手相握再闭上眼睛，他才发现，他们只是在互相取暖，在永无止境的一场风雪之中紧紧相拥，点燃了彼此。那一日深夜里的一句关切被推开的时候，他没有从孤爪的眼睛里看到厌恶，只是又奔向了无尽的梦中，自私地拥有他。

如此想来又能够有多么卑劣呢，难道人还需要在梦中保有道德感吗？

不过只是想要靠近，和更靠近一点罢了。此刻逃脱了梦境的一层纱，却借着梦境的后劲去亲吻他的自己是不是抛弃了道德感的人呢，赤苇轻轻撩开孤爪额前的碎发，从眉心开始慢慢地落下细密的吻。  
——你发现了吗，我是在零星地把自己给你？[4]  
不应该在这时候想起茨维塔耶娃的话，却不能不，好像自己一直在做的事情就如同她与里克尔和帕斯捷尔纳克之间的关系一样，没有结局的但又无法停止的。这样的他们迎接不了一场终结，赤苇记得自己交上一份研究帕斯捷尔纳克的课程论文的时候，教授自言自语似的轻声说着。  
那就不要停下来吧，赤苇京治不想要在这里停住。  
——因为我甚至不知道自己是迷恋你，还是迷恋爱情。

是不是梦很重要吗，能不能听见很重要吗，孤爪研磨在回应所有的触碰的时候早就把距离感列在了赤苇之外了，对于这个人而言需要防线吗，他认为不需要，至少他很理智的明白了自己的渴求。  
「而我知道，自己在迷恋你，也在迷恋爱情。」他的嘴唇轻轻擦过赤苇的耳垂。  
赤苇京治不是暂存地，只是归处，是无处可放的爱的最源头。

\-------------------------  
1.帕斯捷尔纳克《致茨维塔耶娃》，1926年4月20日  
2.列夫托尔斯泰《安娜·卡列尼娜》  
3.哈尔姆斯《手记》  
4.茨维塔耶娃《致帕斯捷尔纳克》，1926年5月26日

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的意思是清醒梦也叫清明梦，指的是做梦者于睡眠状态中保持意识清醒，可以在梦中拥有清醒时候的思考和记忆能力，部分的人甚至可以使自己的梦境中的感觉真实得跟现实世界并无二样，但却知道自己身处梦中。  
> 他们之间的关系应该是研磨可以读赤苇的心，赤苇却可以操控研磨的梦境。  
> 因为我读俄国文学多所以私设赤苇也爱读，反正都是用来自娱自乐的，所以不要狙我。


End file.
